


Bent

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism, momo has problems committing to a gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: He never used the word ‘gay’ or ‘homosexual.’ It just so happened that, when Momoshiro thought of someone sucking on his prick, it was a guy’s mouth around him and hard hands around his hips, instead of girls and softness and high, sweetly-teasing voices. It went without saying that, as in everything else in his life, Momoshiro preferred men that gave him a challenge.Both Echizen and Kaidoh did that - each in their own way.And with each of them reacting so differently, it should have come as less of a surprise when he finally saw them together.





	

Momoshiro'd had them both - at one point or another, in different ways, at different times - but Echizen had gotten to Momoshiro first.

Echizen, who'd been raised in America and who didn't think much of relationships like this, other than they sometimes happened and sometimes worked out. Echizen, who had caught him with his dick in hand at the club house, who had smiled like the jerk he was as he yanked down the waist of his shorts and joined him. Echizen, who had wrapped his tiny, narrow hand around Momoshiro and, smelling of sweat and tennis and dirt, had told him what to do with the most casual, lilting tone of voice, until he'd started gasping and grunting, until he'd spilled over Momoshiro's hand with a sigh. Echizen, who, after jerking Momoshiro over the edge, had left Momoshiro with the oddest notion (not a girl, not a girl, not a girl) and said that he'd see him tomorrow.

Kaidoh hadn't been nearly so easy going about the whole thing, but that had almost been expected considering what an uptight jackass he was about most things. Kaidoh had been sputtering and arguing and fighting right up until Momoshiro wrapped his hand around him. Then, he'd snarled and melted and reached in return ("'cause fuck if I'm gonna be the only one embarrassed by this") and glared over his bitten lip and refused to make a single goddamned sound even as he came. Kaidoh, who, with the most pleased expression Momoshiro had ever seen off-court, had punched him square across the jaw and said that he'd better not do that ever again unless he wanted worse.

He didn’t think on it much. It was just one of those things that happened when one was a teenager. It was a phase. It was experimentation. It was high school. It was too many hormones packed into one place or some shitty saying like that. Not that Momoshiro needed an excuse to explain what happened - and what continued to happen, off and on, with one or neither of them.

He never used the word ‘gay’ or ‘homosexual.’ It just so happened that, when Momoshiro thought of someone sucking on his prick, it was a guy’s mouth around him and hard hands around his hips, instead of girls and softness and high, sweetly-teasing voices. It went without saying that, as in everything else in his life, Momoshiro preferred men that gave him a challenge.

Both Echizen and Kaidoh did that - each in their own way. Echizen charged ahead without consideration of what Momoshiro would like or dislike and looked back only to say: “You with me? Or are you afraid?” And Kaidoh resisted every fucking step of the way, regardless of what Momoshiro assured him was what he wanted, hissing and spitting wordless protests until Momoshiro managed to convince him.

And with each of them reacting so differently, it should have come as less of a surprise when he finally saw them together.

He thought, _Perhaps_ , as he watched, _they've been doing this for a while._ Because of the way Kaidoh's hand curled gently just behind Echizen’s ear without clutching hair and without pulling them closer, knowing as Momoshiro knew that trying to force Echizen to go faster only stretched the teasing out longer. Kaidoh was relaxed and languid in the desk chair (in his own desk chair, where he took notes in class and day dreamed of tennis and stared blankly at the chalk board) though now and again he tensed and went rigid as Echizen’s mouth moved around his length.

“Why don’t you let him do this to you?” Echizen asked, voice low, mouth pursed for a split second before it parted and allowed his tongue to snake out and sweep across the full, begging head of Kaidoh’s erection. “It’d do you a world of good.”

Kaidoh didn’t ask who Echizen was talking about. “Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t let him do to me,” he sighed, as if he’d had to argue his position too many times already. “You’re benefiting from it now. Why should you care?”

Echizen shrugged and pushed Kaidoh’s legs further apart (they spread, more willingly than Momoshiro had ever managed; Kaidoh even lifted one leg over the desk and leaned back into the chair to give Echizen better access to what he wanted). Momoshiro couldn’t see it from where he stood, watching through a slat between the doors, but Echizen knelt between Kaidoh’s legs, head tilted to watch Kaidoh’s expression. Kaidoh was quiet, still chewing on his lower lip, still squeezing his eyes shut, but he suddenly tossed his head to the side, lip sliding from between teeth, mouth parting, throat constricting - crying out softly.

“There?” Echizen asked - as if he needed to. Even Momoshiro could hear the smug tone in his voice.

“Idiot,” Kaidoh bit out, dragging it out on a breath, ending it on a high noise that was somewhere between a whine and a grunt (Momoshiro saw the shift in Echizen’s muscles; _he'd_ been the one to cause that sound).

“Or there?” Echizen purred.

Kaidoh’s look was resignedly withering. “Just do it,” he grit out, and when Echizen did not immediately move, “Echizen-”

Echizen’s fingers walked down Kaidoh’s arm and laced with Kaidoh’s fingers on the desk. Momoshiro could imagine Echizen’s face - lashes batting slowly, mouth in that half-smile that didn’t seem to quite want to show, the amusement... the _pleasure_ showing clearly in the flush of his cheeks.

“Say ‘please’, Kaidoh-sempai.”

Abruptly, Kaidoh arched, mouth parted for a harsh gasp, eyes wide in surprise. _This is it_ , Momoshiro thought, edging closer to the door despite himself. This is when he would hear it when he thought he would never hear it - that not even Echizen would manage to wrangle that plea from Kaidoh, but-

" _Now,_ " was the growl from Kaidoh. Hissed as Kaidoh seized at their clasped hands and Echizen's collar both; kissing swiftly, messily, with tongue and spit and teeth and letting Echizen go at the last of it. "Now, you goddamned son of a bitch."

Twisting Kaidoh’s arm to the desk behind him, arching Kaidoh over the back of the chair and guiding his body to the way he wanted it by their joined hands, Echizen pressed between Kaidoh’s legs casually, hips swaying to urge Kaidoh’s thighs wider and one hand dipping below to catch Kaidoh’s hip and leverage it higher. Kaidoh helped where he could - toes pushing at the seat, making room for Echizen’s knees on the chair, scooting back to help them into the right angle.

It was a scrabble even from what Momoshiro could see. Uncomfortable for Kaidoh with the seat pressing into the small of his back and probably for Echizen’s knees too - at least, it would be by the end of it. But they moved together familiarly despite the rush of it. Kaidoh’s head dropped over the edge of the desk, hair hanging to the floor, eyes closed and mouth over his own fist, biting down as Echizen entered him. Even so, Momoshiro could hear the soft noises he made every time Echizen went a little deeper.

“You should hear yourself,” Echizen murmured, voice rough as he thrust slowly. “Wanting it bad, aren’t ya?” Kaidoh inhaled sharply, and Echizen caught his knee and lifted it over his shoulder. “Can’t stand the thought of not bein’ fucked by a man.”

“Boy,” Kaidoh corrected him, breathlessly. “You’re still a boy.”

“Must suck, then,” Echizen continued, thrusting harder until Kaidoh moaned and trembled, “to settle when you want someone more...”

“Dammit, Echizen,” Kaidoh hissed and clutched at the edge of the desk. “Can’t you ever just fuck me?”

And Momoshiro watched as Echizen spread over Kaidoh, bracing himself against the desk and curling Kaidoh’s body into his own. He watched as Kaidoh opened up and let Echizen sink into him, still quiet, still _willing_ (which was really the important part, here), still making those low, breathless sounds in time with Echizen's movements. He watched as Echizen's hand slipped between them and watched as Echizen kissed Kaidoh's bared throat and watched as Echizen rested his forehead against Kaidoh's chest as he jerked him off. He even watched as Kaidoh brought his hands about Echizen - one hand at the back of his neck, fisting the rumpled collar of Echizen's shirt, and the other along Echizen's rigid spine, touching and stroking and clawing him closer until he came between them.

Kaidoh melted against the desk. “Ryoma,” he whispered, urgently as he continued to move inside him. “Ryoma. That’s it. Come on. Come inside me, Ryoma.”

Momoshiro wondered if Kaidoh even knew what he was saying, if he knew what he was doing as he carded Echizen’s hair to the side to bare one ear-

Kaidoh murmured something then. A single word. Perhaps two, but Momoshiro couldn’t hear them. His own mind provided suggestions.

(“Please, Ryoma.”)

And Echizen cried out hoarsely, stilling with a suddenness that had Kaidoh dropping his head back again and breathing in heavy relief as he continued to brush his fingers through Echizen’s hair.

Momoshiro felt his heart tighten. _This-_

This wasn’t a phase for them. This wasn’t experimentation.

This wasn’t the result of hormones or... or _anything_ like that.

Momoshiro turned away more sharply than he'd intended from the sight of them - Kaidoh and Echizen, kissing languidly and leisurely and starting all over again - and jarred the door hard with his elbow before sprinting away.


End file.
